Irrevocably changed destiny
by Eclipsian Maiden
Summary: What would happen if Usagi was raised somewhere else after a major change in her childhood? What would happen if she had a double in the form of her best friend? well this will be the story of Usagi and Yuki. Note this is a tribute to ABND in my favorite.


AN: Alright before anyone has a big flame in my comments This story is my own version of A brand new Destiny since the author of ABND has not updated in quite some time. I do this in tribute to her grand idea ^_^. Now the only Character i own in all these words is one Sailor Eclipsed Star aka Sailor Eclipse.

* * *

><p>It was a cool evening as the wind blew in through the open window as two girls and a younger boy sat about a room laughing and playing. Both girls looked very similar in appearance except for their eyes, one had a crystal blue the other had a deep amethyst coloring. The girls were playing quiet peacefully with the younger boy who looked to be two years younger. The room shafted in natural moonlight was filled with toys scattered across the floor and pillows beneath blankets to seem like bodies beneath the covers. Both girls laughed and pushed strands of their silvery blonde hair from their face as they had their own inside joke happening.<p>

Down stairs the adults were sitting saying their good byes when the cool wind blew the door open and a dark figure walked in. Plates crashed to the floor as the adults were attacked. Up in the children's room the three heard the crash and ran to the closet worried someone would have heard their laughter. Usagi held Shingo close as he looked up and saw the fear on her face as their friend Yuki closed the door behind them and covered them up with animals and clothes.

Foot steps could be heard as the door opened and they saw the lights turned on. Usagi and Yuki both motioned to Shingo to be quiet and even when the door was open to the closet they were not found out. They saw the room was tossed about like a wind storm had hit it and they heard the creature say "they must not have been here, they must have been at another house," the creature left and the trio sat there a moment until they got out.

"Usagi, we got to get out of here," said Yuki as she went and grabbed the only thing she had of value a ring her mother gave her that was the color of her eyes.

Nodding softly as if on auto pilot while holding onto Shingo, Usagi followed her friend down the stairs. Their parents were laid across the floor and the door left open. Picking the easiest way for them to get out Yuki lead the trio out into the yard. After out of the house the wind picked up and they heard laughter. Looking up Yuki saw the monster comming down towards them as she stood before Usagi and shingo.

"well well looks like i won't have to hunt you down it seems," it said as it smirked and added "well now which one of you is Tsukino Usagi?" but when neither girl answered it sighed "well them i guess its a three for one deal," but as those words were uttered Three voices could be heard.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

After the call out of these three phrases three beams of light came and reduced the monster to dust. Collapsing to the soft grass of the yard Usagi, Yuki and Shingo all were shocked by what happened. The three figures that had the voice walked before a pretty girl not much older than Usagi and Yuki. her pretty red hair was done up in loops as she knelt down beside the girls. She spoke with a soft voice and said "Are you alright? did that monster hurt you?"

Yuki being the first to return from her shocked state looked at the pretty girl and said "Were fine hime but our parents they were hurt, hurt bad" she said as she looked up at the pretty red clothed girl.

The princess looked to her protectors and one nodded and went to see if their parents were alright. Coming back with a sad look the princess sighed and stood up. "Do you have anywhere else you three can go?" she asked and saw the small shake of the word no come from the one that seemed not to be in shock. "well then why don't you three come home with us?" she said smiling warmly.

Yuki looked at Usagi and bit her lip then nodded. They had saved them after all so why not go with them and stay safe? that was the thoughts that ran through the 6 year olds mind as she held onto her best friend as the four stood around them and told them to hold on tight to one another. Shingo had passed out when the monster appeared before them which she guessed was a good thing. With a few moments they were gone from the yard and taken somewhere else. When they arrived the young girls were taken to a bed room and laid down Usagi and shingo in one and Yuki in the other. Left to rest Yuki finally let everything catch up to her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>~~~Time Gates~~~~<p>

A lone figure stood there and sighed things were about to change and hopefully not for the worse. Watching the young Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Shingo and Takashii Yuki were taken from the planet. A small sigh escaped the Figure's lips. "Time has been irrevocably changed and it is unknown if it has changed for the better. Only time will tell what the future holds," the figure said as the image faded from view.

* * *

><p>~~~~~next day~~~~~~<p>

upon awaking the next day in a room that was filled with a natural light Yuki was the first to wake. She looked around the room and saw that they had been left in a silver colored room, the beds were made with a silvery purple and blue colored blankets. Carefully slipping from beneath the blankets Yuki felt her feet touch the cool floor. Looking around she saw that there was a dresser with a note on it. She walked over and for the next few minutes worked out each word carefully. The note read:

Clothes in drawers, all three of you should come out together.

Kakyuu

After placing the note back down she looked over at Shingo and Usagi and wondered if they would be alright. She looked in the drawers and found a silvery pink outfit, a silvery blue outfit and a silvery purple outfit that each would enjoy. Pulling them out she laid Usagi and shingo's on the two chairs that were in the room. Carefully changing into the purple outfit Yuki was shocked at how well it fit. She looked at herself in the mirror, a purple pair of Princess jasmine pants and shoes and a top that covered down to her belly button in which a sheer piece covered it. She pushed her silvery blonde hair back and wondered if her friend was alright. Walking quietly over to Usagi she shook her shoulder gently. A moan escapped her friends lips as she woke up.

"Yuki is it breakfast time already?" mumbled Usagi as she let go of shingo and turned to face her friend.

"Yup time to get up sleepy head,"yuki said trying to be cheerful some as she saw Usagi sit right up and stretch. Shingo woke as Usagi moved and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Uswgi," he said as he curled up a little. Getting up Usagi smiled and in a big sisterly fashion covered Shingo back up and let him sleep a little more. "Where you get that outfit?" asked Usagi as she looked at Yuki. "Over there but your outfit is right there," she said pointing to the chair with the pink outfit in it. Walking over she saw it was a knee length skirt and a pretty pink top. After getting dressed and putting on a pair of pink greek style sandles there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" called the girls softly as they didn't want to wake Shingo.

"Kakyuu," said the soft voice as the door opened. Yuki and Usagi stood together looking like sisters as they did. "I just came to see if you were awake," she said walking in dressed in a full length red dress. She still looked much like she had the night before just no hat. Yuki nodded as did Usagi as they stood there not sure what to say as their stomach's growled. A small laugh came from the red clad girl as she said "Come lets get you two something to eat and one of our nanny's will look after your brother while we eat."

Shyly the girls nodded and followed the princess out. They walked down several halls and eventually met up with the three that had fought off the monster last night. "Girls this is Seiya, Yaten and Taiki my guardians," Kakyuu said as the three boys nodded and said:

"Hey,"

"hello"

"pleasure"

The girls looked up and smiled though they seemed like sad smiles, "Hello, Im Takashii Yuki, and this is Tsukino Usagi," Yuki said as Usagi nodded and smiled sadly as they stood there. "Well shall we all go to breakfast now?" Kakyuu said as she smiled and continued down the hallyway until they reached the dinning hall. When they entered all and were greeted by an older woman. "ah my darling daughter, Lights and guests," the woman motioned for them to come and sit. "Good morning mother," Kakyuu said as she smiled and took her seat beside her mother.

"good morning your majasty," said the three boys as they went and took their seats and the dragged the girls with them. Yuki and Usagi didn't know what to say as they were taken to sit beside Seiya on the right side of the queen. "Good morning all, now these guests what are their names?" she said as she smiled at the two girls that hadn't said anything yet.

Finding their voices the girls looked up at the Queen and said respectfully "I am Takashii Yuki," and "I am Tsukino Usagi," a smile crossed the queen's face as she said "pleasure to meet you both Yuki and Usagi, you may call me Aunt Kikyo," she said as she motioned for breakfast to begin. Everyone except Usagi and Yuki talked and laughed at breakfast about nothing in particular. The girls were quiet until the meal finished. "Now girls i have heard that your parents were taken away from you by a monster, if you want you are more then welcome to stay here and train with the Lights if you wish," said the queen as she looked at the girls. Yuki looked at Usagi as they were shocked that this queen would just take them in like that. "We would love to," they said as they laughed softly at the unison. everyone about the table smiled when the girls finally laughed. It was the begining of a new start for the girls.

* * *

><p>AN:Yes i know a poor start to the story but i was looking for an original way to portray this action. Yes i know having a character that stepped forward this early is not a good thing but i promise it will be worth it, this will attempt to be a Usagimamoru fanfic but it might take time to get there OH! and there will be another new character joining the cast along with all the...well read and find out ^_^


End file.
